Oubli impardonnable ou presque
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de Shige mais son petit-ami a fait une gaffe, une gaffe non négligeable. Mais quelle gaffe et qui est son petit-ami? Venez découvrir.


**Oubli impardonnable…ou presque**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage XD). C'est un vieil OS que j'ai fais il y a très longtemps. Je vous préviens, c'est un peu à l'eau de rose. C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, j'espère que ça ira. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, si quelque chose ne vas pas. Bonne lecture.

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial, très spécial pour Shige. C'était son anniversaire ! Une année de plus, c'est important quand même ! Mais ce qui le mettait surtout en joie, c'était qu'il n'allait plus passer son anniversaire en tant que célibataire ! Il avait enfin quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Il avançait donc d'un pas joyeux vers la loge qu'occupaient les NEWS. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par un :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SHIGE ! »

- Merci les gars ! Répondit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres face au souhait de ses amis.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un an de plus ? Demanda son Koyama en passant un bras autour des épaules de Shige.

- Ben, pas grand-chose au fait.

- Aaaah. Tiens voilà ton cadeau. Dit Keii en tendant un petit paquet à l'héros du jour.

- Oh ! Arigatooooooooo Keii ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bah ! Ouvre-le baka !

Shige ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, il déchira frénétiquement le paquet cadeau. Il ouvrit la petite boite qui était apparue devant lui.

- KEII ! Cria-t-il. C'est magnifique !

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise. Sourit l'aîné.

Dans les mains de Shige se trouvait un petit médaillon, qui, quand on l'ouvrait contenait une photo de Keii et de lui.

- Il est extraordinaire ! Arigatô Keii ! Remercia de nouveau Kato en prenant son ami dans les bras.

- Bon assez d'embrassades ! Fit le leader en s'approchant. A mon tour maintenant. Bon anniversaire Shige. Redit-il en lui présentant un cadeau.

- Arigatô Yamapi.

Kato déballa le paquet et découvrit la toute dernière édition de l'encyclopédie mondiale.

- C'est merveilleux ! Je suis très content, merci Yamapi !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Souria le leader en recevant son cadet dans les bras.

- A moi maintenant ! Dit Masuda en s'avançant vers Kato. Joyeux anniversaire.

- Arigatô Massu. Sourit l'intéressé. Il fut agréablement surpris en découvrant que Masuda lui avait offert un magnifique cadre où il avait mis une photo du groupe réuni.

- Ça me touche beaucoup Masuda. Arigatô. Il enserra Takahisa dans ses bras.

- A mon tour, à mon tour ! Cria Tegoshi en s'approchant. Pour toi Shige !

- Arigatô Tego.

En ouvrant son paquet, Kato découvrit une…paire de menottes à fourrure rose.

- TEGOSHI ! Crièrent d'une même voix Yamapi, Masuda et Koyama.

- Ben quoi ! Dit innocemment Tegoshi. Ça peut être utile avec Ryo.

Il lui avait bien semblé que quelqu'un manquait à toute cette joie de vivre. Shige regarda le reste de la loge mais Ryo n'était pas encore là.

- Il va arriver, ne t'en fais pas ! Rassura Koyama en voyant le visage légèrement contrarié de son ami. Il n'est pas assez bête pour oublier ton anniversaire.

Kato sourit mais ne répondit rien. Keii avait raison. Ryo ne pouvait pas oublier. Un grand claquement de porte le sortit de ces pensées.

- J'en ai ras le bol ! S'exclama la personne en entrant. Ras le bol de cette circulation, ras le bol des gens et ras le bol de ce temps de ***** !

- Bonjour Ryo. Salua ironiquement Yamashita. Tu vas bien ?

- J'en ai marre, vraiment marre ! Renchérit Nishikido en n'allant même pas saluer son petit-ami et en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil de la loge.

Personne d'autre ne répondit à Ryo, ils le regardèrent tous le nouvel arrivant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Nishikido.

- Oh non ! Dit Koyama dépité. Je l'ai surestimé. Il est bête !

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Shige ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les bras ?

Les yeux de Kato qui exprimaient au départ de l'étonnement et de l'incrédulité face au comportement de son petit-ami, exprimaient à présent de la colère, beaucoup de colère. D'un geste rageur, il prit tous ces cadeaux et sortit de la loge en claquant la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Ryo étonné du comportement de Shige.

Koyama s'approcha d'un pas lent vers le jeune homme et posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

- Je vais te dire Ryo : au mieux tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, au pire tu te retrouves célibataire ce soir.

- Mais…mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait.

- Mon amour, explique-lui stp. Tegoshi, Masuda et moi allons rattraper Shige.

- Koyama laissa la place à Yamapi et quitta à son tour la loge en compagnie du duo TegoMass.

- Tu peux me dire ce que ton copain à voulu dire à la fin! S'exclama Ryo exaspéré.

- Et bien ce qu'il a voulu dire….Commença le leader en s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami. C'est que tu es un idiot, un triple idiot.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de m'insulter, je…

- Regarde le calendrier. Interrompit Yamashita.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde !

Ryo s'exécuta. Il regarda attentivement le calendrier avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Oh non ! S'exprima l'aîné.

- Oooh si ! Contraria Pi.

- Oh non !

- Ooooh si !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Véridique !

- Comment j'ai pu ?

- Je me le demande.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça ?

- Si ! Tu l'as fait et en plus tu en as rajouté en ne le saluant même pas.

- Mais comment j'ai pu ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse.

- Je suis qu'un…qu'un…

- Un idiot !

- Yamapi qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Bonne question ! Mais je n'ai pas de réponse !

- Tu dois m'aider Pi !

- Oh non ! Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que TU es son petit ami et que malgré ton imbécillité flagrante, il t'aime ! Et si tu l'aimes…

- Bien sûr que je l'aime !

- ET si tu l'aimes. Fini Yamapi contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Tu dois trouver une solution toi-même.

- Mais…mais si tu oubliais l'anniversaire de Koyama qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je ne me pose même pas la question parce que je ne suis pas aussi con pour oublier l'anniversaire de mon petit-ami.-

- PI !

- Je te l'ai dis, trouves une solution toi-même.

A ces mots, Yamapi sortit de la loge et laissa Ryo à ses réflexions.

- C'est vraiment une journée de merde ! Cria-t-il quand le leader fut parti.

- Shige attends-nous ! Cria Koyama en rattrapant son meilleur ami.

- Quel égoïste sans cervelle. Marmonna Kato dans ses dents en continuant de marcher et en ne ralentissant pas sa marche.

- Shige ! Mais tu veux bien nous attendre !

- Egoïste, idiot, espèce de con ! JE TE DETESTE RYO NISHIKIDO !

- Mais non, mais non ! Sourit Koyama qui avait enfin rattrapé son ami alors que le duo TegoMass était toujours derrière.

- SI JE LE DETESTE !

- Mais non ! Bon d'accord, c'est un idiot sans cervelle mais il est adorable….et il t'aime !

- IL M'AIME ? Cria Shige à l'attention de Keii qui sursauta à ce comportement. TU VEUX RIRE ! IL N'AIME QU'UNE PERSONNE, LUI !

- Shige…

- NON ! çA SUFFIT ! IL PEUT ALLER SE FAIRE VOIR !

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Koyama en voyant le jeune homme s'éloigner.

- TROUVER UN PETIT-AMI VALABLE !

- Mais…mais attends-nous ! Supplia Koyama en se remettant à courir tandis que le groupe TegoMass était toujours à la traine.

Ils se trouvaient dans le square depuis deux heures. Yamapi les avait rejoints suite à un coup de fil de Koyama. Avec Tegoshi et Masuda ils surveillaient Shige.

- Tout ça va mal finir. Soupira Yamapi en voyant son ami en compagnie d'un jeune homme.

- En même temps, Ryo l'a mérité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le leader. Tu veux dire que parce que Ryo a oublié l'anniversaire de Shige, celui-ci peut le tromper ?

…

- KEII !

- Oh ça va ! Je ne dis pas ça mais Ryo l'a fait souffrir, il mérite une bonne leçon !

- Bon ça suffit ! Je vais le chercher !

- Ne t'en mêle pas ! Ordonna Masuda en attrapant le bras de son leader, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Ils font partis de mon groupe donc ce sont mes affaires.

- Ce n'est pas ton couple !

- Ecoute Masuda, mon amour, assis !

Yamashita obéit.

Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe vit arriver Ryo.

- Ça va mal se finir ! Dit Yamapi en apercevant son meilleur ami.

Nishikido voulu s'approcher de ses amis mais il aperçu bien vite Shige. Ni une ni deux, il rejoignit son petit ami.

- Qui l'a appelé ? Demanda Tegoshi en regardant la scène.

- Moi ! Répondit Koyama.

- Et pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Questionna Yamapi. Ils vont se taper dessus.

- Il faut que ça s'arrange ! Ryo doit arranger les choses !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Demanda Masuda.

- On va voir…Répondit Koyama.

D'un pas rageur, Ryo s'approcha de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda-t-il énervé.

- Je parle avec Akimoto. Répondit Shige s'en regarder Ryo.

- Tu le dragues, tu veux dire ?

- Aussi.

A la réplique de Kato, Ryo vit rouge.

- Tu viens avec moi ! Ordonna Ryo en prenant le poignet de son cadet et en le relevant de force.

- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Shige en essayant de se libérer. Je ne veux pas !

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Eh ! Interrompit le dénommé Akimoto. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il ne veut pas venir avec toi.

- Ne me cherche pas toi ! Dit Ryo. Je suis très énervé !

- L-A-C-H-E L-E !

Nishikido lâcha le poignet de son petit-ami avant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure d'Akimoto.

- Maintenant tu obéis et tu viens avec moi ! Ordonna de nouveau Ryo en entrainant Shige hors du parc. Celui-ci fut tellement abasourdi par l'action qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux qu'il obéit sans discuter.

- Venez ! On les suit ! S'écria Koyama en les voyant partir.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Ce qu'il m'a pris ? Ce qu'il m'a pris ? Mais il se fout de moi en plus ? Tu draguais un autre type ! Il fallait bien que je réagisse !

- Mais lui mettre ton poing dans la figure ce n'était pas nécessaire !

- Si !

- RYO ! Cria Shige en arrivant se dégager. Tu vas arrêter ton cinéma ! Ce n'est pas moi le fautif dans l'histoire !

Nishikido regarda son amant attentivement. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux beaucoup de tristesse.

- Je sais Shige et j'en suis désolé ! J'ai…j'ai complètement foiré et…mais je vais me rattraper.

- Comment ?

- Viens avec moi….

- …

- Je t'en prie, viens avec moi.

- …

- …

- D'accord, je viens avec toi.

Ryo lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il va lui faire comme cadeau ! Dit Koyama. On les suit encore.

- Non ! Hors de question ! S'exclama Yamapi en retenant son petit-ami. C'est leur intimité.

- …

- Tu comprends ?

- …

- Rien à faire de leur intimité, on les suit ! Koyama s'élança sur la route et suivit le couple.

- Il…il est pas possible ! Marmonna le leader en le suivant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Tegoshi à Masuda.

- J'ai faim…ça te dit un resto ?

- Tu m'invites ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et puis après ?

- On va chez moi ?

- D'accord ! Allons-y.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Gémit Shige.

- Tu verras !

- Pfff.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryo et Shige arrivèrent sur un pont.

- Où on est ?

Ryo se tourna vers son petit ami, il lui prit les deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Shige…je veux encore m'excuser pour l'oubli de ton anniversaire, ce n'était pas intentionné du tout…Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus beau, de plus précieux et… et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Ryo…

- Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi, je m'en suis aperçu il y a longtemps déjà mais je n'osais pas te poser la question, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le moment idéal…

- …

- Je crois que c'est le bon moment. Ria nerveusement Ryo en sortant une petite boîte de sa poche.

Shige regardait Ryo ouvrir la boite, le cœur battant à du 100 à l'heure.

- Shigeaki Kato, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Le dit Shigeaki Kato regardait la boite incrédule. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits.

- Ryo tu ne dois pas me proposer ça pour te faire pardonner, il…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas pour me faire pardonner ! J'y avais déjà pensé il y a longtemps. J'ai acheté les bagues il y a deux mois. Regarde je les ai même fait graver.

Shige regarda la bague qui lui était destiné et découvrit leurs deux initiales gravés suivit d'un « forever ».

- Je sais c'est très banal, nul même mais je voulais mettre quelque chose et je ne savais pas quoi… Si elles ne te plaisent pas…

Ryo s'interrompit en voyant Shige pleurer.

- Elles sont merveilleuses Ryo.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- Oui…oui je veux t'épouser. Répondit Shige avant d'embrasser son, désormais, fiancé.

A peine le baiser finit, qu'un énorme feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel.

- Bon anniversaire Shige. Sourit Ryo avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au loin, Koyama et Yamapi avaient tout vu.

- C'était très émouvant. Sourit le leader en se retournant vers son petit- ami.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Reprit-il. Tu pleures ?

- Ben quoi ? Renifla Koyama. C'était très beau, très émouvant. C'est normal de pleurer.

- Viens là ! Dit Yamapi en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je…je t'aime Pi. Sanglota Keii.

- Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi je t'aime.

- …

- …

- Tu pourras oublier mon anniversaire la prochaine fois ?

Merci pour cette lecture.


End file.
